Detail sanders are used for performing specific finishing tasks such as sanding edges adjacent to internal walls and use in other difficult to reach areas. To perform such tasks, the tools utilized must be able to have controlled finite movement in a confined area so as to fine sand the desired area without damaging the surface upon which the work is being performed. Various approaches have been taken to perform the difficult task of sanding these internal corners and other hard to reach areas which require fine sanding or abrasion.
However, these approaches have used a limited amount of variation of the shapes and contours of the blades. Thus, while the tools can reach into some desired areas, the proper blade action and surface contact with the working surface may not be had.
The present invention incorporates many of the known benefits of detail sanders while improving the ability of the operator to utilize the various geometric shapes and contours of blades to accomplish the task more satisfactorily.